Typing Dead/Dialogues
Diego: , here. You see Derek will come soon and if we dont have all 100 000$, we're done. Diego: But something is fishy with him, all those threats just for 100 000$... You are right , we know that bills are banned... Peter: And i know why! You see , i do deep research and found from which country this bills are! Diego: Than, what you wait, told us and hurry! Peter: Answer is... From no one, that country dont exist at all. Bills was Merged Nations prototype of unique bills who will be used when world become one country... Peter: ... But project is canceled 2005. They destroyed almost all money, but Russia and USA decide to keep 100 000 bills locked up in Sweden. Today one that bill worth about million dollars! Diego: WoW, we need to go and arr- Chief Bennett: That will need to wait! there was a murder in law office early this morning, and since Diego is here, he will made you a company. Diego: Finally some action, i will just take my gun from drawer, get the car, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Lawyer Office... Diego: Someone really hate lawyers if they killed them on this way, look that face, i cant recognize her and i didnt find ID in his or her wallet. Diego. But ou already have planty of clues... That typewritten is covered with blood, no doubt, that our murder weapon, but something is wtitten over there, but its illegible... Can you do your magic on that thing? Diego: also that sport bag you picked dont seems that belong... here, lets search it, amigo. Diego: And of course you cant without puzzles, but sure if you thin thats important... Examine Sport bag... Diego: All those thing inside and you pick stupid tennis recket? Diego: Ohh, sorry , i didnt saw thats a blood on the handle. I am sure Kim will be more than happy to help us with that. Examine Typewritter... Diego: What we have here, property of Joshua Payne... Like Lawyer Payne! Diego: I think i need to tell you something, . Joshua was personal lawyer of one guy, he was leader of something big... Diego: Shortly after my "accident" that grop died, Joshua become big beast in lawyers world. Every rich criminal, every rich person have him as lawyer. If is he involved in this, this can help us tofinally take him down. Come one, lets speak to "Mr" Payne. Examine broken plastic... Diego: Amazing, yo prove me wrong again. This plastic pieces was actually ID Card, lets see who our victim is... Diego: Oda Nieves, gender M to F, what the hell is M to F?... Oh, male to female, trassexual. Well, now he know our victim is at least. Talk to Joshua Payne about his typewritter... Joshua Payne: Oh-ho, isn't that Lead Inspector Diaz, i see yu still work since that accident 5 years ago... How is your new pet who will cover your crimes again? Diego: This is for you, and he will not cover any crimes because i didnt do anything illegal! Now can i see your expensive typewritter, blue one with emeralds? Joshua: Wait, how you know for my type.. you stole it, right? Diego: Nah, its used as murder weapon in murder of one lawyer, we wil keep it, so better buy new one! Diego: you see this phote, thats the lawyer you killed! Joshua: Boy, just because my typewritter is used for murder, that dont make me a murderer. Also that typewritter is stolen by me weeks ago... Joshua: But i will help you. I saw that she is regular customer in Do'n'Eat, cafe in Mall. So waste your time there. Goodbye! Diego: I hate this guy, really i hate him. But, at least he give us something to investigate, yes that cafe in mall. When i remember my teenage years, every teen in that time used to date they sweethearts in mall cafes... I dont know why... Diego. Right, . We will later about that. Lets investigate then! Investgate Do'n'Eat MallCafe... Diego: Hah, smell of cheap cofee and chocolate donuts... By the way i see you collected some stuff. Diego: You are right, , this tablet have victims name on it, but like any device its locked, you handle that... Also what's the point with that billboard ad. Diego. Oh i see... "Join the fight with Oda and..." ah f. There missing other name... That's a great idea , running X person face trough database, why i forgot about good ol' database... Examine Tablet... Diego: Damn, look all those messages... You are right, we better send this to Peter so he can do something. Also i am sure he stole Vodka i hid in my locker. Examine billboard ad face... Diego: X person is Anita Colon... Of course i remember her now, she is News reporter from FarioToday TV channel. Diego: That's right , we still dont know about what fight she and our victim talk... Lets ask her then. Talk to Anita about a billboard... Diego: Hello Mrs Colon, we are from Fario PD. This is . Anita Colon: Miss Colon if you want to do traditional way, officers. On what occasion if i can know? Diego: investigate death of Oda Nieves and we fou- Anita: Oda is dead!? That can't be truth. Please tell that is just a 1st April joke. Diego: Its almost September, so its not. Anyway we found a billboard ad on which is title Join the fight. What is that fight about? Anita: Oh, you see, we accept lesbian and gay people, but still we didnt accept fully whole LGBT community. Oda is one of rare transsexual persons i found. I wanted her to be in my new talk show. Anita: She needed to talk about transegender life and how big discrimination toward transsexuals are.. Mark my words, , your killer is 100% transphobic! Analyze Tennis Racket... Kim: Straight to the business, . Blood on this racket is from your victim. I checked with Andre and he proved my theory... Kim: ... Your victim was hited in head by handle of this racket, but thats not all. Kim: I checked the type of racket. I foudn from where is this racket actually. This racket belong to Tennis Association of Fario, but sad news its that every tennis player need to be in that Association so... Diego: ... So our killer play tennis! Lets add this to killer profile, ! Analyze unlocked tablet... Peter: Amazing peace of electronic i can say tablets are, don't you agree, ? Diego: Yea', sure. Tell us something about that million messages. Is any of them related to our investigation? Peter: Always in hurry, huh. But yes i found one conversation about victims landlady... Certain Viola Larson. Peter: Messages are about some kind of plan, but its not mention execly what. Diego: I agree with , its best to ask that Viola directly. Ask Viola if she knew about a victim plan... Diego: Hello Mrs Larson. This is and he- Viola Larson: Dont waste a word, officer. I know that you are here to inform me about Miss Nieves death, but i already know that, its sad really... Diego: Sure, but we actually wanted ask you, what plan Oda had when thats involves you? Viola: I... I dont know what you talking about actually. I am very sorry but i dont know anything about Odas plan... Diego: Ok thanks for your time, also isnt really odd that you have anti-LGBT badge where you rent a house to transsexual? Viola: Times changes, Lead Inspector... Autopsy victims body... Andre: You got a nasty murder , i mean using typewritter as weapon is unique, if i can say. Andre: But before your killer killed her, they knocked her from the back. She just fall down and he checked if is she still alive and than left some molecules on her neck artery... Andre: Molecules belong to Silver Star whiskey, best quality in America. Diego: Good thing that most of our killer dont wash they hand before they murder someone or we could never solve any... Diego: ... But its big step in our investigation now when we know that our killer love whiskey! Later, at the Station... Diego: Action ont he start, . We have unique murder weapon, typewritter and transsexual as a victim. We found that murder weapon belong to Joshua Payne, very important lawyer. Diego: But also you foudn that FCN reporter Anita Colon have some kind of... i dont know actually what that needed to represent... Diego: But you are right, lets not forget that Viola Larson, victim landlady didnt knew anything about Odas plan. Also that bad- Andre: , i have something you need to see! Chapter 2 Diego: What you wait Andre, share it with us! Andre: Sure. I do last look in your victims cloths and i found this flyer. Diego: Wait, i saw that flyer somewhere... That's right, . We saw the same desing on that billboard. Let me just read that description... Diego: Ok i have it, Theater. Our victims and Anita needed to present some kind of play. I don't understand pre-historical culture. Diego: anyway, is right. We should check that Theater, maybe our killer was there too and also do another chat with Miss Colon. Talk to Anita about a play... Anita: Hello again . Would you want tome Silver Star whiskey,i drink only quality alcohol. Also if you want any question be quick i need to find another transsexual person from premiere of our play. Diego: Like you read our minds. would you like to know about that play more, please. Anita: Look, this city is already developed, but people ares till trapped in they cages of religion and tradition. You know that best, . Me and Oda had something in common we both wanted to prove that world need to delete they traditional values. Anita: That play needed to be ofirst think in our fight for freedom. I dont gonna lie, Oda was kinda strange and stubborn but i didnt have any better. Anita: If you dont have anything else to wuestion me i would like to go now. Investigate Theater... Diego: Huh, this Theater didnt change over 18 years passed and still have this stupid lamps... I am focused. Diego: Dont cut yourself on that metal , who know what you can get, also that costume box look fishy... Lets search it! Examine metal pieces... Diego: That iron thing is actually statue. and you are right, this statue look very much like our victim adn person with hamer how smah her head! Diego: Look bottom it says: you deserve even worse things than this, V.L.... Diego: V.L. like... Right, Viola Larson, victim landlady. I think its time to question her about this thing. Examine costume box... Diego: And what you fo- Diego: NO! Don't even dare to give me that devil thing... Just a wasp you say?!... Diego. Look, i am Spheksophobic ok... Wasps are my enemies. Sure send it to lab just away from me. Question Viola about a Statue... Diego: Game over, Viola, stopwith you lies and tell what this statue mean before i start to beat... Hey it rhymes. Viola: Oh you cops, all the same, must respect everyone. Well no! Viola: Oda was fu****g tranny. Male to female. That is not natural! Look i didnt always hate LGBT, but since my mother divorce my father for a girl i start to hate them all. Specially transgender persons. Diego: You know that this make you prime suspect, Viola. Viola: I don't care. I didn't kill her but i will drink this whiskey for her killer. Cheer up! Diego: Good that Lena is not with you right now or she would killer that homophobic, transophobic woman. Analyze Dead Wasp... Kim: Oh, poor wasp, who would kill such a beutiful animal. Diego: beutiful, poor, animal... That are not word i use to desribe devil creature. Kim: Take at easy with your spheksophobia, Diego. Anyway i found something on wasps sting, a little skin cells. Too tiny for analyses but i can prove that this wasp sting your killer. Diego: So our killer have wasp mark somewhere on they body. At leastsome worth of wasps. Later... Diego: We made good progress, but i think we need to work faster. Diego: Glad you agree. Also you say that you want to searh Do'n'Eat a bit closer? Sure lets go! Investigate Chairs... Diego: I didnt find anything usefull on that side of the Cafe, except few bees... Why wasps cant be like bees, not evil. Diego: Ahmm... What you found? Someone paperowrk... Huh, i used to hang out in Cafes with all my paperwork when i become Detective... Diego: But also.. reservation sign? You can reservation a table in Mall Cafe, so thats how today Cafes work. There is our victim name but name of this guy is faded... Wait, wait, wait, pink purse is not your style. Diego: Oh you want to search it, sure. Examine faded document... Diego: Look its Court document again our victim... Secund.. just to see who is... Diego. Oh god, how many trees are cuted for this document. Yu know what send this to Peter now. Examine reservation sign. Diego: And our X guy is Drake Herbert, profile says that he is tennis player. Lets talk to him and mainwhile to add to his profile to he play tennis, like our killer. Examine purse... Diego: That's a photo you have. Its our victim and who is this cutie. Diego: Dinnah Day, you meet her during your first investigation here? For sure she knew Oda, lets talk to her. Talk to Drake Herbert about a reservation... Diego: Drake, right? This is , we investigate the death of Oda Nieves and also reservation in Mall Cafe? Drake Herbert: That was stupid and sad move i know, but its also sad that Oda is dead, i really liked that girl. Drake: I remember first time i saw her on Tennis Court. I lost that match and after that we drinked Silver Star and than wasp stinged me... Diego: I feel thats not all you have to say. Drake: Well, sh knew to be strange sometimes. But that something i loved about her. Ask Dinnah about her connections with a victim... Diego: Mrs Day, is here because of murder of Oda Nieves and we would like to know what connections you have with her. Dinnah: Hello again, . But yes, we was friends, before and after Odd, his birth name, changed his gender. But there is a thing, you see i didn't seen her in ages and then i hear that she is dead. Dinnah: That is awfull thing, . I count on to find her killer! Analyze Court Document... Peter: Interesting case... Not just that Joshua Payne wanted your victim in jail, he also fill restraining order again her beause of stalking, taking pictures without his permission and other things. Diego: So our victim stalked Joshua Payne. Probably with good reason. Peter: Maybe but Joshuas case was strong. I haked into ourt servers and found that Joshua wanted your vitim not just broke, but also in prison, for 40 years. Diego I agree with you on this. If Joshua wanted her away she for sure knew something very big about him. He deserve another visit by us. Ask Joshua about restraining order again the victim... Diego: Maybe i didn't find anything to put you behide bars, but Oda for sure is, thats hy you wanted her away, but you couldn't wait for lawsuit so you killed him! Joshua: Lead Inspector Diaz, that is serious accusation, but i will forgive you. Take some whiskey from my table, . Diego: No, we will not Joshua! Now tell us the truth why you wanted Od Nieves away from you! Joshua: Do you have mug instead of brain? She stalked me, taking pitures of me, what else i could do. Not just that, that transgirl stole my papers. That is the reason why i suit her! I am not killer, . Joshua: Now excuse me, i have tennis match with that FC News reporter. Police Station, later that day... Diego: Ok, , lets see what we learned so far. Diego: Anita wanted to do theater play to show hot transsexuality need to be accepted, but if you ask me she was in love with Oda... Diego: Also we learned that, local tennis plyer Drake Herbert had feels for her and that she knew something about Joshua, so he wanted her away. Diego That's true , lets not forget Viola Larson, who is anti-LGBT+ because of her parents. Diego: Now i think its time t- Chief Bennett: Diego! You moron! What you did this time?! Diego: Chief, i didn't do anything, this time. Chief Bennett: Turn on the TV! TV Joshua: And for the end, after serious accusation that i am the killer of poor Oda Nieves by Lead Inspector Diaz i deide to suit him! Diego: This... Chapter 3 TV Joshua: After serious accusations by Lead Inspector Diaz, i decided to suit him! TV Joshua: That's why i call you all people in fronts of TVs to help me with this and forever take off rebel cop from our streets! Diego: That... All lies, i never said that he is 100% killer, i just... Chief Bennett: You are idiot! Be happy because Marilyn is a mayor, i dont know why but she likes you. Also check that theater again because there will be play latter and i don't want to any clue be compromited! Diego: Also i would like wnother chat with that lier, Joshua! Talk to Joshua about his TV appearance... Diego: JOSHUA! Enough is enough. How can you lie on the TV that i accusated you for murder! Joshua: Well, you did. Even your partner hear that. Right, ? Joshua: If you know what is good for you, abort this murder investigation or continue it, i will suit you anyway. HAHA! Diego: I did a mistake 5 years ago. That mistake is that i let you go, instead of killing you. Joshua: Threat me how you want. We will see on the Court. Investigate Seats... Diego: God, i found millions chew gums... But i see you have more luk than me. Diego: Judging, by a wallpaper its vitims, mind to unlock it? Diego: also that book looks promising... For the name of wasps its faded... You think you an recover name of the book? Examine victims phone... Diego: Ok you unlocked it, we see couple of very blurry images. I found one who is clearer... Its taken from under, look person takes typewritter... Diego: That's it, . You found another evidence! Our killer wears red. Examine book... Diego: You success? Let me see... Ho to deal with LGBT people. We know one person who would read this book. Yes , Viola Larson. Lets ask her how her book ended here. Question Viola how her book ended on Crime Scene... Diego: Mrs Larson, foudn your book in Theater, how that book ended there? Viola: Since my 16th birtday i was anti-LGBT+, but now i see that i hated those people for no reason. I get that book today to see what i should and what shouldn't use when i talk with that kind of people. Viola: Today i wathed lesbian play in Theater, that when i lost my book there. Viola: I just regret beause Odas need needed to trigger to wake me up from my homophobia and trasophobia. Diego: Hmm, do you belive in her story, ? Yeh i dont know too... Diego: I agree, lets back to victims desk and finish this investigation. Investigate Victims desk... Diego: No, , please just dont give me more paperwork... Ohh sorry you want to search through that pile of papers. Diego: Also why you picked that pencil, we have better pencils in Station. Oh i see there is something on that pencil, better ollect a sample for Kim. Examine pile of papers... What you have here, . WOW, i can't believe all Joshuas crimes. We found the proof why he wanted Oda away and witht his we will take him down. Lets lock him up! Examine pencil... Diego: What's that atually, ? Some kind of petels? Lets sedn this to lab so they can foun what that is. We are very close to arrest this creep, i feel that in my bones. Lock up Joshua... Joshua: Not you two again, what you want restraining order too? Diego: Nah, but have something for you... Diego: You are under arrest Joshua, soon we will se ina Court and better shut up you dont want to get high sentence. Joshua: Take you.. You an't do that, you dont have anything again me! Diego: But Oda has and now we have, all your rimes in this notepad! lock him up! Analyze petels... Kim: Diego, is this some kind of gift you give to girls. This is not even the whole petel... Kim: But anyway petel belong to frower from Papaveraceae family. Name of the flower is poppy. Kim: It seems that your victim wanted to defend hersef and with pencil take a little petels from poppy. Diego: That's it, . We get all evidences we need to arrest this sick killer. Diego: Lead me , show me who killer is! Arrest the killer!... Diego: Hello again, i hope for last time because you are under arrest for grusome murder of Oda Nieves. Joshua: First fake accusations, next level was set-up and now angain murder accusation. Diego: Stop with the game, Joshua you are cough. We have evidences. YOu hited Oda with your tennis racket and when you ckecked if is she still alive to can suffer you left your whiskey on her neck... Joshua: I am not the on per- Diego: also wasp stinged you during murder process, only worth of wasps and lets not for- Joshua: Just stop ok! I confess i killed that woman, but she deserved it! Joshua: No one can stalk Big daddy Joshua and send him to prison. I am the best lawyer here and i know the best lawyers, i will not spend any day in prison! Diego: Yeah, save that for the Judge. Judge York: Mr Joshua Payne, you are charged for murder of lawyer Oda Nieves, but also list of other crimes like client stealing and corruption. How you pleade! Joshua: I am guilty judge but still my lawyer team will take me out of jail! Judge York: Everyone can dream. We run background chek of your lawyers, no one is legal lawyer s you are without a laywer! Judge York: Because of gruesome murder and million other crime, Joshua Payne, Court centance you to life in jail without parole! Judge York: Also Fario City Court want to honor and his team because they clean our streets and make them safe for our wives and kids. Good job! All rise! Diego: Finally, i try to put him behide bars for 5 years and then you come and he in prison! I can find words, so i will say thanks you . Diego: Withot you Joshua would still be free. ome one lets celebrate this arrest of the year. Money Is Not Everything 4/5 Diego: You know , i cant stand this game anymore, looking under very rock in this district. Diego: I can't take it anymore. Lets go to prison facility, i have some questions for Dustin, guy who stole that bills. Ask Dustin Moore where he hid Merged Nation's bills... Dustin Moore: Isn't that , i tought you forgot about me. I hear you looking for bills i stole when i kill that brat Samuel. Diego: Yes we seatch for them. Now tell us where they are and we can deal with the judge. Dustin: If i got a penny everytime i hear that sentance and we can deal with the judge i could buy this city. Dustin: Decipher this and you will see. Diego: "In a place that is crowded and dark, you'll see stars fall in love or maybe Tony Stark. Come find me where people can go for a scare, I'll be waiting with tickets to show that I care". Diego: Riddle, f... I will give this to Peter... Analyze riddle... Peter: Seriously, Diego? Diego: Yes i am lazy for brain games, ok.. Just tell what that thing mean... Peter Theater. Diego: Superb. Lets go ! To fid that stupid bills and get rid of Derek. Investigate Theater... Diego: City map? Why is that important, we need to looking for bills.. Oh i see there is soem faded parts. Lets get a dustin' kit. Examine City Map... Diego: You was right, there is X on the city, its in this district, its point to Lawyer office. Diego: Maybe bills are there. Lets hurry up! Investigate Lawyer Office... Diego: Nothing, i swear if Dustin lied to us i gonna beat the crap outta him! Diego: If youw ant to resore tht thing, sure but its not time for Dominoes... Diego: Ok i understand, maybe new clue is inside. Examine Dominoes... Diego: Paper, torned paper... I swear... Ok i will give you a tape. Examine torn paper... Diego: Bunch of numbers... Coordinates, i know. Lets Peter handle that i getting angry right now. Examine broken object... Diego: Oh that is framed picture of Dinnah and Oda. She look happy. I agree lets give her this picture. Give photo to Dinnah Day... Diego: Hello Mrs Day, foudn this and we thing you maybe want it. Dinnah: Oh My God! Thanks you so much . I remember the day when we capture this, right after Oda left the hospital when she changed gender. My copy got lost and now i have her. Dinnah: There is no words to describe how much i am gratefull. So plase accept this money, its not a lot, but i sure you will put it in right use. Analyze Coordinates... Diego: I am very angry right now, Peter, and i dont have time for jokes, so tell location. Peter: Damn, mate, calm down. Coordinates lead to Do'n'Eat Cafe. I am sure you will find what you need there. Diego. I hope too or unless i gonna puch that Dustin in that geeky face! Lets go . Investigate Do'n'Eat MallCafe... Diego: Sport bag! Open it! Diego: Oh nooooooooo... That just fake bills used for movies. You want to to look through it? Lets do it then. Examine Sport bag... Diego: Another message, what is this... God is binary code. Seem like job for Peter, again... Analyze binary message... Diego: Tell me that message worth something or i will kill someone... Peter: Relax. Translated from binary message sound: "Congrats, , back to me and i will tell you where Merged Nation bills really are." Diego: This was all just game to Dustin!? Oh that guy is dead, i gonna kill him, for real... No i will not give you my gun, that's just a slang, you know. Talk to Dustin Moore... Diego: YOU! I gonna slap you right now! Dustin: Ok, calm down, i am sorry for a game, , but bills are hire in prison. Dustin: Look, wait for me at the Cantine in 20:00... Take this clothes and we will see later. Go before they notice me. Outside the Prison Faility... Diego: That Dustin guy is really strange... But lets believe him an- BOOM!